


Archive of Our Own

by ChromeHoplite, gxlden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, IF YOU SQUINT YOU MIGHT SEE A PLOT, Librarian Ciel, Library Sex, M/M, Nerd Sebastian, Pining, Public Sex, Rimming, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxlden/pseuds/gxlden
Summary: Finals week. A familiar time of stress and mild existential anguish as deadlines approach and exams loom on the horizon. Whether it be downing a fifth cup of coffee, or hooking up with a stranger in the library, everybody on campus is looking for some way to take the edge off.





	Archive of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this a few months back. We hope you enjoy this _wholesome_ one-shot.

The first floor of the campus library was surprisingly quiet for a Sunday, especially this close to finals week. Usually, there was a plethora of students huddled around the study corrals and desks, knocking out last minute papers and projects they had forgotten over the weekend. The imposing atrium always amplified the shuffling of papers and echoes of barely-hushed whispers, and Ciel, from his spot behind the circulation desk, could hear every word. It made it difficult to think sometimes with the echoes of gossip and comparisons of chemistry calculations bouncing off the columns and ceiling and ringing in his ears. 

So he was thankful for a slow night. His services were not often utilized by the student body, which left him with plenty of time behind his little desk to do his own work. Every now and then he’d make rounds throughout the building, reorganizing the shelves when they fell into disarray and checking each floor for discarded food wrappers and crumpled loose leaf papers. It was just before midnight, and with the library set to close soon, he rose from behind his desk and set off on his final building sweep.

All was quiet and calm, the lights beginning to automatically shut off in some of the rooms that had been devoid of motion for over fifteen minutes. The upper floors were the quietest and the spookiest -- it was where all the thick, heavy reference books were shelved, row after row of tall black bookcases proudly displaying the morosely pristine spines of encyclopedias and journals. There were a few desks scattered here and there; two reading nooks with couches and comfy chairs set on opposite ends of the large, imposing room.

The first one was empty and clean, save for a few shreds of notebook paper perforations, which Ciel collected and deposited in the nearest recycling bin. Coming up on the second one, he was surprised to see a tall, lanky figure reclined in one of the armchairs, dark head of hair tilted downward at an intense angle, face buried in a book. 

“Hey,” Ciel said, clearing his throat to announce himself, “sorry, I don't mean to interrupt. The library is closing soon, so unless you want to spend the night in here, you better get a move on.”

Eyebrows mashed together and fluorescent orange highlighter pressed between his lips, Sebastian had been trying to tease out various important details of Plato’s Theory of Forms in the Allegory of the Cave. His long fringe concealed the standard white earbuds that came with his iPod and much to his discontent, listening to Mozart’s Requiem hadn’t done a lick of difference in improving his mental clarity like his Psych 101 prof had said it would. At this point, the night before finals, he was desperate enough to try anything. 

He’d read and re-read the same passage at least four times now and was growing wearier by the minute. Maybe he could just go to the vending machines and get a Red Bull, or take a walk outside and let the fresh air wake him up. His mouth went slack, letting his highlighter drop from it and he removed his glasses, setting them aside on the arm of the chair to drywash his face. What time was it even? He stretched his neck and felt, rather than heard the satisfying pop it made. Yawning, he began rising from the much-too-comfortable Chesterfield chair, put his glasses back on in hopes of finding a clock in the room, but was met by a pair of pretty, yet scrutinizing cerulean eyes instead. 

“Jesus fuck!” he flailed, falling back into the armchair, book dropping from his lap and thudding to the floor. He winced as he saw the pages fold and crumple under the weight of the text, then yanked an earbud from where it was secured. “Sorry? Did you say something?” he asked a little breathless, a little embarrassed, as he pushed his dark-rimmed glasses back up on his nose. 

Ciel couldn't help but smile and snicker at the student's flustered reaction. What could he say? It was surprisingly cute. He stooped down and carefully picked up the book, glancing over the cover and the worn, cracked spine before shifting his eyes up to examine its owner. 

Faded jeans and Converse high tops, a baggy hoodie, those rounded black frames on that handsomely defined face... Ciel realized that he had seen this boy many times before in the library. He was like the portraits of past professors on the walls and red book carts at the ends of the rows of shelves -- always there, but somewhat nondescript, easy to miss, easy to forget. Ciel had watched him shuffle past the circulation desk several times a week for the past three months, backpack slung over his shoulder, book in hand, seeking out some quiet corner in which to tuck himself away and read. 

“I said the library is closing,” Ciel repeated as he straightened up and held the book out. “And that you should head out soon unless you want to spend the night here. Although I'm guessing you probably wouldn't mind that, would you?” He teased. 

“No, I wouldn’t,” Sebastian stammered, properly getting to his feet this time and tucking the earbuds into his pocket. He recognized the librarian; okay, so he _more_ than recognized him -- he was the first thing his eyes sought every time he came to the library, small graceful body, leaned over the circulation desk temptingly, reading a book to pass the time, and if Sebastian was lucky, it was an interesting book that had him chewing his bottom lip. Or otherwise, sitting, long legs (despite his short stature) crossed, smiling impishly as he scrolled through his phone. And he might have committed the older boy’s schedule to memory: Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, eight to closing and opted to come out during those times if only to catch a glimpse of him. While the librarian was not the sole reason Sebastian frequented the library, his presence didn’t exactly hurt in enticing him to come more often than strictly necessary. 

“Sorry,” he finally said, not making eye contact with the shorter man, sure that his face would go three brighter shades of red if he did, “lemme just get my stuff together, you must want to get home...” 

“You don't have to rush,” Ciel assured him with an encouraging smile, seeing the almost frantic way he began to gather his belongings. “I just wanted to let you know we were closing soon. You've got about a half hour ‘til they lock the doors, but I didn't want you to lose track of time reading and have to get kicked out by Spears; he's a lot less friendlier than I am.” 

Sebastian was vaguely aware that he was nodding in agreement to the blue-eyed boy’s words, but was unsure he’d actually taken in their meaning, too distracted by the tone of his voice. He realized he’d not heard him speak properly before, and that his tone was lower than expected for such a small thing and infused with a seductive lilt was definitely a pleasant surprise, though it made him all the more nervous for it. He slowed his frantic pace, taking time to organize the notes that had been strewn about his chair, picking up pens and highlighters that had fallen, half hoping the librarian would turn and walk away so he could oggle him as he left, but also that he would stay and continue talking in that same attractive voice, since he himself had never really had the courage to approach him before. 

Ciel should have walked away then, having done his job in alerting this student to the library's impending closure, but he couldn't get himself to leave. He was too interested in the quiet and mild bookworm, and he watched him gather his things, paying attention to the meticulous way he reordered his notes and placed all his writing utensils back in his backpack. 

“I'm Ciel,” he blurted, as if the lanyard around his neck didn't already announce it, his name bold in upper case with his lousy student ID photo shrunk in the corner. “I see you almost every time I'm in here,” he continued, not entirely sure of where he was going with this, but it beat sitting at the desk in silence for the next thirty minutes. “I don't think I've ever actually seen someone come to the library just to read though. It's more like a hangout spot these days.” 

“M’studying,” Sebastian answered shyly, it wasn't untrue; he studied the way Ciel’s hair fell over his right eye when he got frustrated with a jam in the photocopier and gave it a swift kick when he thought nobody was looking -- the mezzanine level of the library gave him a great view of that. He studied the way Ciel sucked his index finger after every time he sustained a papercut and was slightly envious of the way his plump lips wrapped around the petite digit. _God… don't think about that kind of shit now_ , he scolded himself. And just to have an excuse to touch the handsome boy, he held out his hand after hoisting his bag over his shoulder, “I'm Sebastian, by the way. Ciel’s a pretty name, does it mean anything?” Of course he knew, you didn't get to be a nerd without mastering _a few_ languages, but he was lousy at making conversation, especially when intimidated by someone so alluring.

“Sky,” Ciel answered, taking Sebastian’s extended hand. “It's French. I think…” The other man’s hand was large around his, and despite his soft-spoken and timid nature, his grip was firm, sure. Ciel was instantly enamored by his hands, the softness of his palm, his long elegant fingers. It was easy to imagine them gliding across his skin, touching, caressing, feeling him. Ciel couldn't help the way his lips curled up into a smile as he finally released Sebastian’s hand. 

“You spend a lot of time here, don't you?” He asked, glancing quickly at his watch. 12:04. Spears would lock the front doors promptly at 12:45 and do his own final sweep at 12:50, kicking out any stragglers Ciel had missed. He had just enough time. “Have you ever seen the archives before?” 

Sebastian was disappointed when Ciel withdrew his hand, but was keenly aware that for a simple greeting handshake, it had lingered moments too long. The small hairs on his arms under his hoodie stood in response to the contact and the moment it was gone, he instantly craved more. 

“I didn't know there were any here,” he responded, genuinely surprised. This was such a small college and the hard copy resources they had were already quite limited. Still, the school had a great reputation and the academics they hired were renown in their respective fields. There would definitely be things of interest to be found there, and to be able to explore them with Ciel was about the best kind of evening he could imagine.

He wet his lips and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, feeling the heat flare under his fingers as he willed the right words to come to his rescue. “I’d love for you to show me, if you’re not busy some night, I mean, when you’re not exhausted from work, if you don’t have any other plans or… oh my god, if you don’t have a significant other or something…” _Shut up, Sebastian. Shut your mouth right now. Just... stop talking,_ he chided himself, looking back to the floor and shuffling his big feet uncomfortably. 

The empty room echoed with the sound of Ciel’s laughter, the young librarian too tickled by the other student’s nervous behavior. He watched the blood rise, bringing some color into his pale face and turning the tops of his ears pink -- too cute! Ciel quickly composed himself, worried his reaction would scare Sebastian off. He stood there fidgeting, looking at his shoes with an embarrassed air around him, and Ciel couldn't help himself. His own shoes came into Sebastian’s field of vision and he reached up, lightly tapping the underside of Sebastian’s chin with his knuckle. 

“Come on,” he smiled, pleased with the startled look on Sebastian’s face as he looked up and met his gaze. “I'll show you right now if you want.” 

“Of course I _want to_ , are you sure you’re not too tired?” he asked, even though he was already following Ciel out from the room where he’d spent the last three hours agonizing over Plato. How was it that at present, his exam tomorrow morning was the furthest thing from his mind? Now he was lost to the way the librarian’s Chukkas whispered against the original hardwood and the subtle sway of his slender hips beneath his untucked button-down shirt. God. Even the way his dark jeans hugged his lower half was enough to make any man or woman want to tear them off just to see more of that flawless, milky flesh. Just the thought of it had him necessarily adjusting his bulge, glad that Ciel was leading the way and was not able to see how riled up a simple offer had made the taller male. 

Though he may be considered _nerd_ by some, Sebastian knew that when it came to sex, he had an advantage over most individuals. His bookishness lent itself well to a creative imagination, and when it came to Ciel, he’d imagined a plethora of scenarios -- the librarian bent over the circulation desk or sitting on the photocopier while Sebastian was buried deep inside him, on the spiral staircase leading to the upper level, even taking him into his mouth as Ciel stood upon the ladder, but he had just never worked up the nerve to even say _hello_.

“I’m fine; it’d be my pleasure,” Ciel assured him, leading the way. They would take a short elevator ride to the uppermost level accessible to students, and then ascend the dark, creaky stairs the rest of the way to the attic. “You're going to love it,” he promised as the elevator doors shut behind them, punching the button to take them to their intended floor. Sebastian still seemed nervous, uncomfortable in Ciel’s presence. It probably would have made him more self-conscious knowing how endearing Ciel found it; he thought it was adorable and innocent and it made him want to corrupt and defile the skittish little thing. Well, not so little, Ciel thought to himself, remembering the size of Sebastian’s hands compared to his and the good five inches he had on him. He knew what they said about big hands and big feet...

“We've got first editions…” he said, in an effort to entice Sebastian, hopefully engage him and make him look him in the eye. “Manuscripts, scrolls, maps; all these super old books from like the 17- and 1800’s and stuff. It's restricted to students; not a lot of people know about it, but if you email Spears or Sutcliff they’ll usually set up a time to take you on a tour if you're interested. I don't know as much as they do though… So I'm sorry you're stuck with me,” he rambled, offering up a weak smile as the doors opened up onto the deserted top floor. 

“I don’t mind being stuck with you,” Sebastian mumbled, following so close on Ciel’s heels once they’d left the elevator that he caught the back of his shoes twice. He cringed an apology both times; there really wasn’t any reason for him to be in such proximity, but he’d found himself irresistibly drawn to the light note of Ciel’s mildly spiced bergamot-scented shampoo. What he wouldn’t give to just have the guts to push the small librarian up against the deserted hallway wall, to tower over him, lean into his neck and press his lips just below his ear to get both scent and flavour at once. 

And the echo didn’t exactly help in keeping his thoughts chaste. The floor lamenting underfoot, him clearing his throat when he would think of something to say, but then not saying anything for fear of sounding stupid, even the subtle breaths they both took as they climbed the steep steps to the attic were amplified by their surroundings. What kind of sounds would Ciel make if Sebastian were given the chance to have his way with him? How would his cries, his grunts and moans ricochet off the book-lined walls of an otherwise empty room? He let out an involuntary groan just imagining it, trying to disguise it as a cough, then added a little coyly, “Do you ever come up here on your own time, or are you generally in the habit of luring strangers to the attic past midnight?” 

Ciel shrugged, hopping up the last step and pulling out his key ring. “Only the cute ones,” he said casually, like he had missed the suggestive lilt in Sebastian’s voice, the shift in his tone. He said it as if it was a matter of fact; he did not even bother to smile or wink at Sebastian, examining the keys until he found the one that fit the lock. “There’s some cool stuff up here, but it's kind of creepy when you're all by yourself. So it's better to have someone with you. I think you're probably going to enjoy it the most out of anyone though,” Ciel said. Sebastian’s eagerness was hard to ignore, the way he followed so closely on Ciel’s heels, the excitement and wonder in his eyes. Ciel had a feeling it was not just the books he was interested in, and he gave Sebastian an almost knowing smile as he tugged open the heavy wooden door. 

The smell of book must was strong on the other side; the scent of paper and dust and ancient, cracked leather overwhelmingly nostalgic. It was comforting, familiar; Ciel felt right at home, and he suspected Sebastian did too as he ushered him into the darkened room. He let the door slam shut behind them on purpose, plunging them into a heavy, heavy blackness. “Sorry,” he mumbled, gently placing a hand on Sebastian’s lower back, letting his fingers linger on his waist as he shuffled behind him and felt along the wall for the light switch. 

For all his fantasies and his own boldness within them, he went absolutely rigid at the feel of Ciel’s hand on his body. They trailed teasingly along his hip and as the fingers left him completely, Sebastian groped in the darkness in search of them, wanting to return them to where they had raised goosebumps, or to simply touch them again, to touch _any_ part of him again. 

But it was no good. No sooner than the lights came on, so too did any remnants of his courage flee. When Ciel looked at him once the room was bathed in warm light, Sebastian’s hands were stuffed into his pockets, restless with nervous energy, fidgeting with change in one and lint in the other. Under any other circumstance, Sebastian would have been in heaven surrounded by rare editions, primary source documents, and what he was pretty sure was a yellowed, framed parchment with Kierkegaard’s name on it, hung on the sparse space of the western wall; and yet, it was as though he was immune to their allure with the librarian standing mere feet away. _I need to kiss you,_ he thought, his own lips trembling as he focused on Ciel’s. Except that when he saw the other boy’s eyes widen in surprise, he realized that he’d likely said it out loud. 

It was honest, surprising; it caught Ciel off guard, and Sebastian probably wasn't even aware that he had said it. It made Ciel's heart leap into his throat, and he couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. He had never met such an intriguing and endearing nerd; he was a simultaneously timid and bold bookworm, gauche and gorgeous and yet a total geek. 

“I should really make you buy me dinner or something first, shouldn't I?” Ciel teased. He noticed Sebastian's twitching hands, tucked away in his pockets, and he reached out, pulling on Sebastian's wrist to free his long fingers because he wanted feel them once again. “I mean, I just met you like five minutes ago.” But five minutes was all it took. Anything Sebastian asked, Ciel would do it. He could kiss him, touch him, fuck him; make him moan and scream and beg and come. Linking their fingers together, Ciel closed the space left between them with a slow deliberate step. His heart thumped in his chest, and he was ready to give to Sebastian whatever it was he wanted. “I suppose one kiss couldn't hurt though…”

Sebastian wasn’t sure if Ciel had finished speaking or not, but the moment consent had left his plump, pink-petaled lips, he let his book bag fall to the floor and wound his quivering fingers at the back Ciel’s head. He’d meant to do it softly, to swipe his tongue along the seam, part his lips carefully, to taste and breathe him in the way he’d imagined all those times. Instead, he had to make a conscious effort to remind himself to apologize later for how aggressively he took Ciel’s mouth, like he was starved for it, and he was, had been since the moment he laid eyes on the librarian. He pressed his lips hard against them, then harder, captured Ciel’s bottom lip between his teeth only a moment before releasing it to explore his mouth, tongue sliding wetly against Ciel’s, moaning and panting already into the kiss, indulging in the subtle mint taste that lingered on his lips as he eagerly explored Ciel’s body, pulling him closer with the hand not tangled in his slate locks. 

God, those hands. They would be the death of Ciel. He felt them, one fisted in his hair, tugging on the strands; the other around his back, sliding down his spine, wrapping desperately around his waist as his body was pulled flush with Sebastian’s. The eagerness, the desperation to feel and caress him… A hand dropped down to cup the swell of his ass and Ciel smiled; he quite liked this side of him. 

But he did not appreciate the sloppy ferocity with which he was attacking his lips. All the intent was there, but the execution was poor, unpracticed. Ciel would have to show him a thing or two. 

“Okay, calm down there, tiger,” Ciel gasped, pulling his lips away from Sebastian’s, both sets wet and glistening with saliva. With no thought to Sebastian’s pride or feelings, Ciel wiped his mouth on the back of his hand with a mildly displeased look. “I said I would kiss you; that doesn't mean I want your tongue down my throat.” Instantly, he regretted the reprimanding tone in his words, watching the way Sebastian’s face fell and he looked as if he wanted to disappear right then and there. 

Sebastian lips had made to follow Ciel’s even as he was pushed away; it was when his eyes finally opened again, blinking away the thin veneer of lust that had clouded his vision that he caught sight of the gorgeous little thing ridding himself of any evidence of _the kiss_ they had shared. He swallowed hard, self-consciously tugging at the large hoodie he was wearing, so that it vaguely concealed the telling bulge in his jeans. 

_Too much!_ he chided himself. He was frozen before the small figure, feet like lead and unable to move, and God he wanted to move… at least three states over. Virginia was nice wasn't it? Bet there were no devastatingly beautiful librarians there, at least nowhere near as lovely as this one. “I’m sorry!” he finally apologized a little too boisterously to make up for how much louder the seconds hand on his watch seemed to tic, and how deafening the blood pulsing by his ears sounded, “Ciel, I’m so sorry, I … I’m gonna go. Thanks for uh, showing me to the archives.” He bent to pick up this bag, and nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to save face. 

_Shit,_ Ciel thought. He didn't mean it like that. It wasn't like he was disgusted or wanted Sebastian to leave. The young man was just inexperienced and all Ciel had wanted was to show him how to kiss. Or at least show him how he liked to be kissed; he couldn't speak for anyone else. Sebastian's lips were soft and he tasted good, and his hands -- again those hands! They were huge and gentle and firm and as Ciel watched him reach for his backpack on the ground and make for the door, he knew he couldn't let Sebastian leave without showing him what to do with them. 

“Just like that?” He said, stepping in front of the door, blocking Sebastian's exit. “You haven't even seen any of the good stuff yet... Won't you let me show you?” Sebastian's backpack was unbelievably heavy, though Ciel was not surprised at its weight as he tugged on the strap and pulled it from Sebastian's grasp, setting it aside as he sidled back up against Sebastian's chest. 

“Come on. Kiss me,” he commanded. “But don't open your mouth so much this time, just start with the lips. Like this…” Rising to his tip-toes, Ciel pressed his lips against Sebastian's, showing him exactly what he meant. 

“I do like it when you bite my lip,” he said lowly, in a sultry tone as he pulled back to check Sebastian’s flustered expression. Then he took Sebastian's bottom lip in between his teeth and dragged them deliberately over the plump roundness of it, continuing his lesson with his hands. It was a little awkward, but he guided Sebastian's hands around to his back, stepping even closer until they were pressed together, chests rising and falling in tandem.

Firmly, Sebastian pulled Ciel’s body even closer against his own, trapping his confined, eager, yet undeterred cock between them and maneuvered them back against the door. His large hand cupped Ciel’s chin, tilted his face upwards, and held his eyes in a look that was somewhere between still apologetic and completely captivated. His knuckles danced along Ciel’s delicate jawline, then turned over to cradle his face. Long fingers ran through his thick hair, carding it back as his lips found the shorter boy’s forehead and pressed softly, then kissed his temple, the arch of his high cheek bone and the corner of his mouth. “Better?” the nerd asked against the skin, his voice gravely with want as he drew a deep, staggered breath in response to the wave of heat he felt flushing through him as he sucked Ciel’s bottom lip and worried it with his teeth. 

Both hands came up to Ciel’s face, and God, it was so beautifully small that his fingers damn near reached his hairline. Sebastian leaned down again, slanting his own head and thumbed the silk-fleshy bottom lip, dipping into Ciel’s mouth to wet it, and thoroughly enjoyed the perversely vague smacking sound it made as he spread its moisture, imagining that cherubic mouth elsewhere. 

“Mmm…” Ciel moaned against Sebastian’s lips, a hungry, starving sound rumbling somewhere in his chest. “Much better,” he praised. It came as no surprise that Sebastian was such a fast learner; Ciel should have expected it. It made him wonder what else he could teach him as he swirled his tongue around the tip of Sebastian’s thumb. 

He pulled Sebastian’s hand away from his mouth, looping an arm around his neck and coming up to meet his lips, still aching for more. He could feel the heat between them, practically taste Sebastian’s want on his tongue as Ciel slipped the tip of his own through their lips. He wanted to show him that a teasing touch, a bold sudden stroke along the fleshy muscle was okay; Ciel just didn't want all of it stuffed into his mouth. There were much better things available for him to suck on. 

Like that hardened cock pressed between them. Trapped between Sebastian's tall sturdy frame and the wall behind him, Ciel could feel it pressing against him and realized he'd much rather have it pressing into him. He rolled his hips, trying to brush along the length straining inside Sebastian’s jeans. Just rubbing against it had Ciel breathing hard, gripping Sebastian’s arms and his neck, whatever he could get his hands on as he shamelessly ground himself against the taller man’s thigh. 

Successive, sharp, panted breaths punctuated the desperate _aaahhs..._ and _mmms…_ as Sebastian tore his mouth reluctantly away from Ciel’s, and found his neck instead. It was awkward with their height difference, and his glasses kept sliding down his nose and though he worried about being reprimanded by the librarian again, he decided that it would be less harmful to the mood to beg for forgiveness later than to ask for permission now. 

He hauled Ciel up, hitching his slender legs around his waist, thighs over hips, angling his body so that his aching, throbbing cock could be felt beneath the smaller boy’s pert backside. “Fuck Ciel,” he breathed onto his neck, nipping it and grazing the pale column “do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?” He rut into the other boy, gyrations slow, the way he thought Ciel might enjoy it, but still strong so that there would be no doubt that Sebastian would be down for whatever the librarian had in mind. 

“If I had to guess…” Ciel drawled, twining his fingers in Sebastian’s hair, cradling his head as his neck was lavished with kisses, “probably since the moment you saw me.” He laughed, forced Sebastian to stop so he could look him in the eye. “Is that why you spend so much time here?”

Sebastian licked his kiss-swollen lips and shifted his feet to redistribute his weight. Ciel was hardly a burden to lift, but not being particularly athletic himself, he was afraid he’d drop him accidentally. “Yes and definitely yes,” he answered blushing, turning them about and shuffling to the nearby table. He sat Ciel upon it, pressed his hands on either side of him and leaned in to bury his face in the crook of the smaller man’s neck. He mouthed at it gently, dampening the skin with whispered sighs as he explained, “In the student newspaper, I saw that there was a psychological study that showed that it only took one-fifth of a second to fall in love. Your name was listed as one of the students helping with this study. Because it’s a small school, I knew where I could find you; I wanted to see if you had reason to believe what your findings showed…” 

A shiver ran down Ciel's spine at the mention of the word “love.” He wasn't sure if Sebastian was claiming to be in love with him already, and while that thought made Ciel uncomfortable, he couldn't help thinking that maybe there really was something to all those neuroimaging studies and analysis, the trips down the rabbit hole of primary literature and medical files. 

 

While it took one-fifth of a second for the brain to release and act upon the euphoria-inducing chemicals that were akin to a bump of cocaine, the process of falling in love, into a compassionate love, was a long, multi-step process engaging different circuits and systems associated with the brain including reward expectancy, habit formation and feature recognition. It grew out of the pleasant sensorimotor experiences that characterize passionate love or desire, became a more abstract, conditioned representation of those sensations -- it came from lust. 

But he didn't really have time for all that. The library was closing in 30 minutes. Lust would have to do for now. 

“I've got reasons to believe in a lot of things,” he said. “Like from personal experience... I know _this_ must be uncomfortable.” Ciel reached down and pressed a hand between Sebastian's legs, rubbing along the ridge in his jeans with a tentative pressure. “Do you want help with it?” He asked, popping open the button at the top of the zipper with a little snap. 

A low, instinctive groan escaped Sebastian’s lips as he nodded into Ciel’s shoulder when he felt relief from the pressure of his jeans restraining his cock. He pushed into Ciel’s hand eagerly, feeling more infatuated with him now than he had been in the months leading up to this evening. It certainly wasn’t _love_ he felt, but Ciel’s boldness and his experience definitely made him all the more attractive in his eyes. 

Unable, (and if he was perfectly honest), unwilling to let his lips part with Ciel’s smooth, heated skin, he kissed up his neck, catching the lobe of his ear between his teeth and tried to repress the desperation that was coming through in his broken moans as Ciel’s hand finally made contact with his swollen member. “Ah… Ciel,” he grunted, nudging the librarian’s head towards the ceiling to lick and mouth along his jaw while his fingers busied themselves with unbuttoning his shirt if only to be able to taste, feel and see more of him. 

Ciel complied, exposing his throat and chest for Sebastian as he pushed the baggy jeans a little further down his hips and reached into his boxers. Sebastian was as big as he expected, fitting perfectly into his palm as he stroked along the exposed length. He paid special attention to the head, gathering the little bit of fluid that collected at the slit with his fingers and smearing it over the heated flesh. 

“Does that feel good?” 

“Yesss…” Sebastian hissed, gritting his teeth and pushing away the fabric of Ciel’s shirt so it fell off his shoulders and onto the table beneath him. He bit into his bare shoulder gently, blunt teeth not breaking the skin, but definitely leaving an imprint. He didn’t think he’d ever been so hard as he was now, and he was so happy he’d jerked off in his dorm room prior to coming to the library. Still, the sensation of Ciel’s hand on his cock felt _too_ good, better than his own hand, and way better than the couple of others he’d experienced. “Y-you need to slow down,” he implored.

A sigh escaped Ciel's lips, almost disappointed or disheartened, “Okay,” and he gave Sebastian one firm squeeze at the base, like a gentle reprimand, and then let him go completely. Ciel tilted Sebastian's head so he could watch him spit into his own palm before taking him back in hand. 

“Better?” Ciel asked with a sweet smile, twisting his hand gently as he rubbed up and down Sebastian's cock, almost tortuously slow. The expressions Sebastian made as he watched Ciel's little hand wrap around his impossibly hard shaft were to die for. Ciel licked his lips, “You can move your hips, come on.”

Sebastian almost didn't remember to close his slackened mouth as his eyes were plastered on Ciel’s spit-slicked grip running the length of his engorged dick. The soft but commanding voice broke through his near-mesmerized state, and abruptly Sebastian followed the order, rolling his hips to match the languid, teasing pace set by Ciel. His own hands groped and felt their way down the librarian’s chest, stopping at his peaked nipples, and pinching them gently between thumb and forefinger. He pulled gently on it, rubbed the little nubs in circles and smirked shyly at the sight of Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed into a deep V. The small hand gave a retaliatory squeeze and Sebastian’s lips abandoned Ciel’s collarbone altogether to tease his responsive nipples. He latched on, took one between his teeth and flicked the tip with his tongue.

As Sebastian bent to take one nipple into his mouth, he slipped out of Ciel’s grasp, and Ciel frowned. He had been enjoying the weight and heat of Sebastian in his hand, and he tilted his head to watch his cock quiver between his legs, his jeans sliding slowly down his thighs. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, and reached for the zipper of his own pants. He was aching for Sebastian, wanted him, needed his hands all over him, lower. “Give me your hand,” he instructed. 

Sebastian pulled away, looking glossy-eyed at Ciel’s hand, some seconds late in realizing what was being asked of him. “I’m sorry… I’m sure this is much more awkward and clumsy than you're used to,” he apologized, kindly moving Ciel’s hands aside and taking over in unpacking his equally stiff cock. 

He looked at it mere seconds, appreciating how it curved ever so slightly to the right and how beautifully the rouged, glistening tip invited him lower, tempting him closer. One large hand wrapped around the shaft while the other was splayed along his soft, exposed belly, gently pushing him down onto the table until he was flat on his back, legs dangling off. He pumped Ciel’s cock once, twice, and on the third time bent, mouth hovering over the head, breathing heatedly onto it, groaning when the flavour of precum burst onto his tongue as it made contact with the trickling fluid. “Can I?”

“I would fucking love that,” Ciel gasped, craning his neck so he could watch his cock trace along Sebastian’s lips. “Only if you want to, though.” 

Sebastian’s answer came in the form of his tongue flattening against the head and bathing it in heat and spit before wrapping his lips around it in a tight seal. His eyes were trained on Ciel’s overbright blue ones to devour his reaction as the hand firmly secured around the librarian’s cock began to stroke its way up then down. Blunt nails raked their way across and down the bare abdomen and to the sides, kneading, massaging the soft flesh until it happened upon the small hand. He interlaced his long fingers with that of the shorter, slender ones and began bobbing his head rhythmically, moaning around the pulsing hardness and letting the vibrations of those sounds send shivers down the length. 

_It shouldn't be this good,_ Ciel thought to himself. _This geek could barely kiss. How was his mouth so sinful and perfect?_ It was like he had known Ciel forever, had been sucking his dick for years. The way he caressed the underside with his tongue, licked along the veins, kissed the corona, slapped the head off his lips and tongue before taking him to the back of his throat, all while looking Ciel in the eye like a good boy should? _Fuck._

The fingers of his free hand tangled in Sebastian’s hair and held his head down as Ciel couldn't help but buck his hips up into that eager mouth. He didn't want to tell him that he may have to slow down too… 

The nudging of rigid flesh at the back of Sebastian’s throat as Ciel fucked into his mouth had Sebastian gagging around the length. The librarian fisted his hair so tightly, held him in place a moment too long and he coughed and sputtered, causing his lashes to wetly swipe against the smudged spectacles he’d forgotten to remove. He was obviously embarrassed, and tried to make up for it by being bolder. 

Digging his fingers into Ciel’s hips, he dragged the smaller man’s ass closer to the edge of the table so that they were practically flush and leaned over him. He spit in his own hand and pushed his erection down towards the other, grasping them in one large hand and stroked them in tandem. He might not be overly experience with deep-throating or fucking, but he’d handled himself often enough to know how to do it well. His palm held Ciel’s heavy dick while his thumb held his own against it; he thrust hard and fast enough that the sound of their balls slapping together could be heard amidst the grunting and panting. He kissed Ciel’s chest, sucking marks into it, then leveled his free hand to Ciel’s mouth when he felt it necessary to relubricate, “Spit into it.” 

Warmth spread throughout Ciel’s stomach as he tilted his head and obediently spit onto Sebastian’s hand, hoping that he would slide one of the slickened digits inside him. Ciel moaned, a mix of wanton pleasure and dejection when instead his hand wrapped around their respective cocks and continued to stroke. 

“Sebastian…” Ciel was ashamed of the whining lilt in his voice, “put it in me.” 

_Put it in me_? Had he heard Ciel right? What _it_ did he want? He was more than happy stuffing any part of himself inside Ciel. And so, in the interest of being thorough, he did just that. It took little to no time for him to release their cocks, tug Ciel’s jeans off and set his small feet up on the table. His hands slid down the smooth inside of the librarian’s thighs to keep him spread and he took a knee before him, nose pressed up against his sac and licked the tight ring of muscle. He lapped at it greedily, drooling, letting saliva drip off his tongue and along the crease of Ciel’s ass. His fingers chased the wetness and drew it back upwards towards the twitching entrance, skimming the surface of it with the pad of his index finger along with his tongue and the smacking of his lips as he kissed it. It was sloppy and noisy, but he couldn’t help himself. Ciel was delicious and so eager pushing against his face the way he was. 

And Ciel wasn't even aware he was doing it. Sebastian’s boldness had taken him by surprise. He just wanted a finger or two inside him; he didn't expect Sebastian to use his mouth. Not that he minded. It was wet and loud and so fucking hot he couldn't help but seek out more. He whined again, “Sebastian.” Wiggling his ass, rolling his hips against Sebastian’s lingering fingers, Ciel asked him to put one inside him and fuck him with it. 

Sebastian stood, mouthing up Ciel’s quivering thighs and planting reverent kisses to his knees. He fingered his own mouth and pulled it out sopping, a long string of saliva connecting lips to finger as he finally pressed into Ciel’s hole slowly to the first knuckle, then the second, taking his time until it was fully swallowed up. He felt the smooth walls inside, exploring the inviting channel, then began to pump it in and out, trying desperately to temper his eagerness. “Tell me when you want another,” he said through gritted teeth, using his other hand to keep him spread so he could enjoy watching Ciel take to him so well. He couldn’t fucking wait to stick his cock inside him, it ached, begging to be acknowledged, dripping precum onto the wood floor. 

He had to listen to Ciel struggle to stifle his grunts and moans, biting on his knuckles and covering his mouth with his hand; they were in a library, after all. Ciel’s face was turning pink with pleasure and embarrassment; it was not often he was reduced to a quivering mess like this so quickly, with just a finger inside. The stretch was hot, in both a good and bad way, and Ciel wanted Sebastian to fill him so badly he couldn't care less about it. Whimpering, Ciel began to play with his cock, trying to distract himself from the tickling sensation spreading between his legs. On each thrust in, Sebastian's finger came impossibly close to rubbing his prostate, came this close to making him cry out and his cock leak, but he missed each time. Whether it was inexperience or ruthless, heartless teasing, Ciel didn't know. 

“More,” he gasped, “put another in. I need you to fill me. I want _you_ inside me.” 

“You're such a pretty fucking mess like this,” Sebastian praised, standing again to look at Ciel properly. Usually the librarian was so composed, seemed so level-headed, but like this, with hair plastered to his face, pink rising from his chest to his throat and face, and the little whines and desperate pleas he was making, he was utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful. 

He withdrew his finger, spat onto his hand and Ciel’s hole and carefully pressed two fingers back inside. He’d not missed the way the smaller man had been stroking his own dick and took over for him with little to no resistance. He watched as he scissored and stretched Ciel, fucked him with his fingers nice and slow, deep then shallow and deep again. His own cock rubbed wetly just below the pucker as Sebastian could barely keep his hips still in anticipation of burying himself inside Ciel’s tight heat. “Look at me,” he told Ciel, whose head was to the side, eyes shut, and when the other boy complied, Sebastian curled his fingers from within. 

“Yeah, there!” Ciel gasped quietly. He bit his lip and moaned, “Do you like watching me? Seeing my face when you fuck me with your fingers? Like seeing them inside, how they spread me?”

“God yes!” Sebastian groaned, his head dropping as if in shame, black hair falling into his eyes. He didn't even have to think about it, nor did he think twice about stuffing another finger inside Ciel, then another. He was so scared of hurting the little thing on the table, he might have been overcompensating. “I… I want to fuck you so badly,” he almost begged, jerking Ciel off as fast as he was pumping his fingers inside him. 

“I was just about to ask…” Ciel giggled at the pleading tone in his timid voice. It was going to hurt, he couldn't deny that -- saliva was not nearly enough to prepare him for Sebastian. But he didn't care. The clock was ticking, the library doors closing soon, and Ciel couldn't stand to stop now. “So fuck me, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian let go of Ciel, toed off his shoes and took off the jeans that were pooled around his ankles. Every cell inside him was buzzing and his body was like a livewire. From the wallet he removed out of his back pocket he withdrew a lube packet. Wordlessly, he tore the Astroglide open and let let some drip down along the crease of Ciel’s backside, using the rest on his dick, slicking it up, palm over sensitive head, around the crown, stroking it from base to tip to make sure it was well saturated. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered between the both of them, using his cock to spread the gel, circling it along the rim, teasing, pushing and nudging the entrance but still not putting it in. 

The cool liquid made Ciel gasp and his erection twitch. He tried to push his hips down, impale himself on Sebastian’s cock as it teased his hole. “Just do it,” he groaned, trying not to beg, running a hand over his face and gripping his own hair at his brow. “You can make it up to me some other time, okay?” 

Sebastian scooped one of those slender legs from the table and threw it over his forearm and took himself in hand to guide the blunt head of his cock to Ciel’s eager entrance. It slid in, one torturous inch at a time and the sight of it almost had Sebastian coming there and then. He hitched Ciel’s other leg up and it fell into place in the crook of his elbow and pulled the small man towards him, sheathing himself completely inside the librarian. “For fuck sakes you’re so tight,” he nearly growled, holding still, waiting to be told when he could move.

What was Ciel supposed to say -- thanks? Everyone always had to mention that whenever they were inside him. At least Sebastian was patient, giving him time to adjust instead of just slamming away. Ciel grit his teeth and tried to breathe through the burning stretch. The lube helped, and Ciel had to admire Sebastian’s foresight. Maybe he had been a Boy Scout when he was younger. 

“Go slow,” he instructed, tentatively rolling and shifting his hips, getting used to the feeling of Sebastian’s girth inside him, “I like it better that way.” 

Did Ciel need to seriously ask what was almost impossible of him right now? With the way he was clenching around him, pulling him in deeper, squirming and writhing so that Sebastian was buried to the hilt, he could barely keeping his restraint in check. His fingers dug into Ciel’s hips, bruising in their intensity as he pulled out slowly, the lip of the corona catching on Ciel’s tight pucker, then plunging in again. “Ah fuck!” he swore, head falling back to stare at the ceiling, as he did it over and over, egged on by each and every whiny moan, the sight of Ciel arching his back slightly off the table and the subtle feel of wetness along the nails that dug into perfect milky flesh. 

“Do you not want to watch?” Ciel asked when he noticed Sebastian tilting his head skyward. “You don't want to see it going in and out of me?” His voice was weaker than he would have liked, whining and hitching whenever Sebastian pushed his cock back inside. He moaned, “I love to watch it,” and propped himself up on his elbows to try and get a better view. 

“Mmmn…” was all Sebastian could say in response. Watching himself fuck Ciel, his cock squeezing in and Ciel’s perfect ass flexing, his thighs quivering in Sebastian’s grip, was a far better option than having to make eye contact; if he so much as risked a glance to see if his dick was making Ciel come undone, he would blow. 

Fuck it. The other boy had mentioned a next time and if Sebastian sucked at it now, he wouldn't be given another chance. His hips were bucking a little faster, a little stronger and he felt the table shake with each thrust. “Hold on so I can let go of you,” he told Ciel, though it was a partial lie; he just wanted to do _other_ things… and he took the opportunity to stoke Ciel’s heavy, neglected, sticky cock, and stuff his fingers into Ciel’s mouth so he could imagine what it would feel like to get head from him.

Ciel bit down hard on the fingers at first, and Sebastian had to hope and pray that the same fate would not befall his dick should he ever put it in Ciel’s mouth. The fingers helped to muffle Ciel’s moans, which grew in body and volume as Sebastian increased his pace, rocking the table beneath them with the force of his snapping hips. Drool collected in the corners of Ciel’s mouth and dribbled down Sebastian’s digits down to his wrist, Ciel desperately trying to lick and suck and distract himself from the burn of Sebastian’s thick cock ramming into him. Thighs trembling, he bucked up into Sebastian’s fist each time he rubbed his fingers over the sensitive head of his cock. His body was on fire, Sebastian’s touch a cataclysmic accelerant that threatened to turn him to ash. 

“Sebashiun,” he mumbled around the slick fingers in his mouth, “I wanna come.” 

And the request came not a moment too soon. He pulled out, laying his twitching, spurting cock on Ciel’s pelvis, spilling cum all over his belly and up his chest. Immediately, his fingers filled Ciel again, purposely seeking and finding the small knot of nerves inside him, probing and rubbing it gingerly, while wetting his other hand in his cooling spunk to stroke Ciel’s cock with a decisive, practiced grip. “Come for me,” he ordered shuddering, voice breaking as his dick continued to convulse. 

Ciel’s face twisted, his eyes squeezing shut as a final hearty whimper broke through his lips. His jaw dropped, and his body went rigid as a powerful wave of pleasure rolled through his body, from his toes to his fingers, for what felt like entire minutes. When he opened his eyes, Ciel was embarrassed at how much he had spilled onto himself and Sebastian. In his splendor, he had lost count of the number of spurts he ejaculated, but the bemused expression on Sebastian’s face told him it was a lot. 

“Ah fuck,” he gasped, laying his head back on the table, trying to catch his breath. “My bad.” 

“Jesus…” Sebastian chuckled breathily, leaning over the table with both hands at Ciel’s side. He couldn't deny how hot it was to see such a small, gorgeous thing have that kind of intense orgasm. His cock twitched again just at the thought of it. He gave himself a minute to regain his composure, then took off his shirt, turned it inside out and cleaned Ciel off. Once he’d managed to do the same and was tucked inside his pants, he put his glasses back onto his face, offered Ciel a hand up and stood there awkwardly, cum-plastered hoodie in hand, looking at the floor. “Okay, so uh... thanks for showing me the archives,” he mumbled shyly, then cleared his throat, “couldn't take you to dinner sometime this week, could I?”

Ciel winced as he hopped off the table onto his feet, his ass still burning, hoping Sebastian hadn’t noticed how furiously he had been blushing as he cleaned him up. It had been a while since he'd been fucked like that, and certainly never in the library archives when he was on the clock. This nerd had really managed to surprise him, and Ciel would never be able to overlook him among the magazines and dictionaries again. “Yeah,” he nodded, zipping up his jeans and pulling on his shirt, “dinner would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _Our diet consists of Kudos & Comments._  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **Please feed us**  
> 


End file.
